


Blurred Lines

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity, Daddy Thor, Light BDSM, M/M, Not so sub Loki, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds out something about his lover that he isn't sure he can get past. Thor has kept a secret because he never wanted to lose Loki. But as they explore Thor's secret it gets harder and harder for Thor to say he's the one in charge and more and more Loki realizes he may not be what Thor needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiousity Killed the Cat and Pissed Off the Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is bet'd by Sancta! So excited to have a beta.

**_Blurred Lines_ **

 

Loki’s stomach turned. He felt like maybe he’d throw up his tuna fish on rye dinner all over Thor’s laptop.

It was his fault really for being far too curious. It always bit his bottom at the end and yet, he still couldn’t fight the urge. It had been a problem since he was a child, wanting to know the answer to everything. It had caused rifts with people more than once. In fact, he had found out his ex was cheating on him by snooping through his phone.

But Thor had been acting weird... nothing too worrisome, but still, just not himself. He was more aggressive and commanding. More dominating. Not abusive or pushy, just… more… masculine.

Normally, Loki could bat his eyelashes and get whatever he wanted from the man. Now, Thor was actually saying no to him. Like the actual word NO. As if Loki wasn’t a man to be spoiled.

Loki was more often than not in charge of their love making. He told Thor what position he wanted to be taken in and though Thor didn’t always relent, he also didn’t used to hold him down. Like actually grabbing his wrists and holding them to the bed as he rutted against him in earnest.

No, things were not normal.

But he hadn’t expected this. This didn’t seem right at all.

When Loki saw Thor’s laptop open on their bed, he told himself he shouldn’t look through it, even as he did. After all, he was living with Thor now. They were a serious couple, not just two dudes dating. He had a right to look through Thor’s things.

If only he could turn back time, because this was something he didn’t want to know.

On the screen before him were two men. One, with what looked like some kind of plastic chastity device around his cock, and the other was pounding away at his arse. The poor belted man was groaning miserably, a steady stream of ejaculate pouring from the tip of his cock. The pace between them was brutal. The second man had the first’s man belted arms tied behind his back and was arching him so that he could drive his cock deeper into him.

For a moment, Loki wondered if Thor was fantasizing about being the top or the bottom, but as Loki browsed further through Thor’s history, he realized that each site was filled with rough sex, and in each scene the top was heavily muscled blonde and the bottom was a dark haired lean man.

Well, there went all hope of getting out of being buggard…

This was a problem for a few reasons.

For one, Loki didn’t like anal sex. He didn’t like to give it or receive it. Thor had always said it was fine with him but there was no marked video he’d come across that didn’t involve it.

He supposed he was being a little naive that Thor would be fine with it. Every one of his relationships ended because of Loki’s lack of trust in a partner to breech his body. Even the ex that he found out was cheating used that as an excuse. Why would he think Thor would be any different?

The other issue was simple, Loki was no submissive. He wasn’t a submissive anything. He didn’t follow rules; he didn’t ask for permission or need Thor’s approval for anything. He’d been on his own for years and he wasn’t about to become reliant or dependent on anyone, especially not a lover!

Especially not a lover who had been keeping secrets...

It stung that Thor had hide these things from him; his desire to have anal sex, his desire to dominate and apparently lock penises away. Why wouldn’t Thor tell him?

But that wasn’t the worst of what he found.

Porn was just fantasies. That wasn’t the big of a deal really. Loki had a fantasy of being taken in front of an audience but that didn’t mean he was going to take Thor to Yankee Stadium and start fucking like bunnies.

No what really bothered him was what he found on the SHIELD forum.

SHIELD was where Thor worked as a bouncer. It was a gay club downtown. Loki had been there a few times, usually during the week before it got too crowded. Loki didn’t do well in crowds and so didn’t visit on the weekends when the club was sure to be the most packed.

But it seemed he should have.

Apparently on the weekends the club was a BDSM club and his bouncer boyfriend was a Dungeon Master.

What did that even mean? What was a Dungeon Master?

On the forum were all these submissive men asking him questions. “Master, what kind of submissive would you like?”

“Master, what should a submissive do to attract a Dom?”

Thor was a master? Did he own men? Was he sleeping with these men?

For an hour Loki managed to convince himself not to lose his mind. He told himself that hysterics wouldn’t help. Surely there was an explanation for all this. Something that was more logical than Thor being a master and taking submissive men’s down into a dungeon where he could anally penetrate them and put them in chastity. Because that wasn’t the Thor he knew. The Thor he knew was so kind and easy going. He was so accommodating and catering.

But the more of the forums he read and the more he read about what SHIELD did, the more Loki felt his eyes water and his stomach churn. There were mission statements about _keeping subs safe_ and _pictures_ and _how-to’s_ on proper beating techniques and _how to restrain people_.

This was real. Thor was heavily active on the forums and Loki even found private chat sessions saved. Though nothing explicitly said affair, it was hard to believe that for over a year of no anal between them and being surrounded by men that call you master and wanted to serve you, that you would be able to keep it in your pants.

By the time Thor’s keys could be heard unlocking the door, Loki was livid and ready for a fight, convinced Thor had been lying to him and was probably being unfaithful. Despite taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down as he could hear Thor’s footsteps coming closer and closer when Thor finally entered the bedroom Loki lost it “What the fuck?!”

Thor frowned. “Sweetheart? What happened?”

“Don’t Sweetheart me?” He loved that nickname. No one had ever called him that until Thor. _And only because people rarely looked past the surface with Loki_. But whenever Thor called him that… the thought maybe this man finally saw something in him that no one else did it made skip a beat.  “You’re cheating on me!”

Thor dropped his bag, which was probably carrying his deviant sex toys, and advanced towards Loki. “What are you talking about?”

Loki jumped off the bed and took a few steps back keeping the distance between them. “Don’t touch me! And don’t play dumb. You know what I am talking about, Dungeon Master.”

Thor’s face paled three shades as his eyes opened wide in disbelief. “Loki…”

Despite all his trying, Loki could feel the tears starting to leave his eyes. He hated that he wore his emotions so plainly when he was angry. On a day to day basis, Loki wore sarcasm as a mask, but when he was angry, there was no hiding his feelings.

“So it’s true? You are cheating?”

“No Loki, I would never.” He sounded so adamant and believable. “I love you, and you know that.”

“I know nothing. I thought you were a bouncer. I thought you were normal. I thought you were fine with me not wanting anal.” As Loki spoke he started to feel more and more stupid. How could he allow himself to be so deceived? He was never taken for a fool, not anymore, and yet here he was playing the fool again for a man that he was foolish enough to believe would love him.

Thor took a deep breath, a sign that he wasn’t really sure what to say before trying again. Thor wasn’t a fast thinker or analyzer. It made him a horrible liar. “Loki, I am a bouncer. I am normal and I am fine with not having anal.”

“Really? Because your web browser says otherwise.”

Now Thor huffed in annoyance. “Ah, I see. Snooping around, you see something and then you think you know what’s going on.”

“Don’t try to turn this around on me!” The audacity of his lover trying to sound annoyed at his snooping when he was the one hiding things. If you didn’t have secrets he wouldn’t mind Loki’s snooping. “You are the one keeping secrets! No me!”

“A Dungeon Master is a bouncer.” Thor tried to explain.

“A bouncer who sleeps with submissive people” There was no way Loki would be tricked into believing it wasn’t the same thing.

Thor’s blue eyes rolled into his head, his hip cocked to one side. “Where are you getting that from?”

“They call you master! Why would they call you master if they aren’t sleeping with you?” Normal people didn’t call other people master on a regular basis. He didn’t understand how Thor was acting like Loki was the one who was wrong about this?

“It’s an honorific. It really has little meaning from any other slave then the one you own.”

Loki’s heart skipped a beat. The mention of owning someone made him cringe. “So you own slaves?”

“I have owned slaves.” Thor corrected.

Loki blanched. “You want me to be one?”

There was a hesitance in Thor’s answer that made the tears flow faster from his eyes. “I want you to be you.” He answered eventually. “I love you.”

“This isn’t about you loving me. This is about you being satisfied with me.” And there was a difference. _A big one_. “Lately, you’ve been getting progressively rougher with me and trying all these new things. You aren’t satisfied with what we were and now you are trying to manhandle me into being what you want.”

Thor took a steading breath. Loki knew he was trying to calm himself down. He was going to try to defuse the situation. “It isn’t like that Loki. And for all you keep talking about my actions, why don’t we talk about your reactions.”

“You will not turn this around on me!” Loki would not be defused or persuaded. So what if he enjoyed it when Thor held his head to the bed and force fed him his cock? So what if he’d never come harder in his life than when Thor took a vibrator to his balls while gripping his hips so tight it left bruises? That wasn’t the same as what Thor was doing. “You are the one looking up depraved acts, beating poor men and reducing them to whimpering fools with chastity belts on them.”

“Loki, please just calm down and let me explain things to you.”

Loki was starting to lose his wind. He was getting tired. The more they spoke the more he realized that Thor did like that lifestyle and the more plain it became that Loki would not be able to fulfill his needs. “Can you have a relationship without BDSM?”

Thor huffed but didn’t answer.

“Can you be in one without anal?” Loki continued.

“Loki, I love you.”

“Stop saying that!” Loki didn’t want professions of love. It only made it harder to breathe. He wanted to; no he _NEEDED_ to know that as he stood right here and now that he was enough for Thor. He needed to know that for once, who he was, was sufficient.

“Tell me the truth.”

“The truth?” Thor took a breath and sat down on the bed. He looked incredibly sad now, his blue eyes dull and his plump lips pulled down. “I am a Dungeon Master for SHIELD. I am a Dominate and I enjoy putting men in chastity. I love anal sex.” These were truths. “But I would never pressure you into anything. I have never cheated on you. I will take you anyway you’ll give yourself to me.” That was as truth too.

To Loki’s ears however all he heard was how inadequate he was to please a man that had done nothing but please him since they met. He had no clue what a Dungeon Master was but he knew he was no submissive and he knew he’d never be able to allow Thor inside of him.

There was no way things would work like this. That’s why Thor didn’t want to tell him. That’s why he kept it a secret. Because he did love Loki, but he knew Loki wasn’t what was good for him; wasn’t enough to satisfy him and he didn’t want to hurt him.

So Loki would do it for him.

“There it is then.” Loki shrugged. “I’ll be at Amora’s until I come back to get my things.”

Loki went to walk past Thor but Thor grabbed him before he could.

“No! Loki, don’t do this. We can talk about this without you trying to end us.”

“No, no, I can’t do this.” Now was the time for Loki to be honest. “I told you we wouldn’t last. You told me we could. That everything would be ok. But it isn’t. It won’t be. I’m not submissive Thor. I’ll never be able to do those things and you’re surrounded by men who are ready and willing to give you everything you want. Even if you haven’t cheated on me, with all that temptation you eventually will and I’d rather be broken now than later.”

Loki wrenched his arm free and left their apartment to the calls of Thor behind him.

 


	2. Is it Over? Thor Hopes Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Loki come home or has Thor's secret destroyed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta=Sancta (Who Rocks)

Thor knew he should have told him, on many occasions he came close to it. But he knew Loki and how his lover would respond to the information. Loki would have felt pressured or somehow inadequate. It was Loki’s go to feelings. Years of being told he was a disappointment had taken its toll on Loki and he started believing those lies. There was no way Thor could have told him of his desires so he hid it.

In hindsight that was very, very stupid.

At the very least, Thor should have told him the truth about his job, but there was no way to tell one secret without telling the other.

The topic of anal sex did come up a few times. Loki was constantly asking in the beginning of their relationship if Thor really was alright with not having it. But after hearing Loki’s story about his first lover it was hard to tell him to try anal sex again.

Despite being significantly older than Loki, his first lover was an idiot and took his virginity as if he was whore.

“I was like fifteen.” Loki had told him. “I had no clue I wasn’t supposed to bleed as much as I did. I didn’t know until I passed out at school and had to go to the hospital.”

A lot of things happened after that for his lover. His family found out he was gay and they put him in a group home for troubled youth. Loki was scarred for life. Anal sex was imprinted in his mind as the reason he was kicked out of his home and his life was turned upside down. How could Thor then say, “Hey, that sucks, spread your thighs and let me in?”

He couldn’t.

So he didn’t. He believed that in time, even if it took a decade, Loki would trust him with his body. He’d wait it out. It wasn’t like Loki wasn’t a sexual being. They got off together often. Anal sex was just one of the many ways to express love through that Thor liked the intimacy of it.

As far as being a dom, Loki had no clue he was already doing things he did with subs.

Loki craved intimacy, but like most men, he didn’t really know how to be that way with another man. Even as a gay man, Loki had problems doing something as simple as laying on the couch in Thor’s arms and just relaxing. So Thor did things that he’d do when breaking in a sub. Things like casual nudity, lower temperatures on the house and over exaggerating his illness so Loki could come comfort him.

He did things like putting his over spending lover on a budget; made sure he ate something other cookies and chips for dinner. He put Loki on a calling schedule though he’d never tell Loki that. He did these things until they became a routine that Loki didn’t even notice the changes in his life.

And yet he thought himself un-submissive?

All of those things were easily explainable though. Many people hid kinks and had fantasies that they didn’t think their lover would go along with. Loki, in time, would understand that. His job though? He suspected that was probably bothering Loki the most and with good reason. He’d be pissed if he just found out Loki was lying about his job for three years. He had no good excuse other than the fact that he really was trying to protect Loki.

And maybe protect him as well.

He really liked Loki. He was like no one else he’d ever been with. The farther into the relationship they got, the more nervous Thor became in telling him the truth. At some point, it became a growing fear that if Loki found out, he’d leave him. And even then, the idea of being without Loki was terrifying.

He was hoping Loki just needed some space. Maybe he needed to think and talk to his best friend, Amora. She seemed to be in favor of their relationship. He and Loki had had some rocky moments in their relationship in the past. Amora had always talked Loki down and gave him sound advice. Of course their past arguments had never been this bad.

After two days and Loki not returning his calls or texts he was getting worried. And when he returned from work to find some of Loki’s things gone, he was starting to panic.

“Loki, please call me back.” Thor was not usually a beggar but Loki was his heart. He couldn’t imagine having another man in his life. “Just let me explain everything alright? Please, call me back.” That was the first message he left after not hearing from Loki for two days.

He didn’t call back. Not a text or email or anything for another two days.

It took another day for Thor to swallow his pride and call Amora. “I know he won’t speak to me, just tell me if he’s alright?”

“Is that your boyfriend?” He could hear Loki yelling on the other line? “Ohhhh you have a boyfriend!”

 _No you idiot_! Thor wanted to yell _. It’s your boyfriend!_

“Shut up Loki!” Amora was yelling. He heard a door close and then her whispered voice. “It’s so romantic that you’re calling me for him!”

Thor didn’t feel romantic. He felt like an idiot. “Is he alright?”

Amora snorted. “He’s mad as hell. I’m waiting for him to be sad so that I can talk to him about it.” Because Loki didn’t talk when he was mad; Loki was a stubborn man. It was one of the things he loved about him. Loki didn’t talk about things until the anger wore off.

“Is he eating?” Thor asked remembering how horribly the man ate when they first met. Loki was a snacker. He never ate whole meals. Thor had gotten him into healthier eating habits though.

“Umm, ok, so he’s gone back to eating cookies and chips for dinner but I think that’s just to spite you.” Yeah, that sounded like Loki. “Listen, stop calling every day, I think it’s fueling his anger.”

She said that as if it would be easy. She said that as if Thor felt like he had a choice in calling him. Even if it was just his voicemail, Thor needed to hear Loki’s voice. “Is he leaving me Amora?”

“Not if I can help it.” She replied far too quickly. “But you know Loki. He’s stubborn and paranoid... It’s a terrible combination.” Really it was. “Look, I’ll send you updates until he man’s up and I’ll advise him that he’d being an idiot if he leaves but you’ve got to stop chasing him. As long as you chase him, he’ll run.”

Thor sighed heavily. “Alright” He hated to admit it but Amora was right.

Thor thought back to their first meetings. Loki liked a game of cat and mouse.

It was hard but he refrained from calling and texting. Amora kept her promise and texted him twice a day. It seemed Loki’s system was no longer tolerant of cookies and chips for dinner because he’d thrown up all over the place. As much as he hated the idea of Loki not feeling well, he was pleased that he’d made such a positive change in his life. He hoped there were more changes still to come.

Without being called constantly, Loki’s anger was dissipating and sadness was setting in. Or at least that’s what Amora told him.

“We’re on the ice cream phase! I think I can talk to him tonight.” She texted one night almost two weeks after Loki initially walked out.

Thor hoped so. Because he didn’t think he could sleep without him another day.

Nothing felt right without Loki home. He didn’t realize just how dependent he had become on the man. Loki was the one who cared enough to pack dinner for Thor before he set off to work. Loki was the one that made sure Thor came home to a clean house. It was Loki that did the little things that kept their home running smooth. Without him, Thor realized he had forgotten how to live alone.

He really didn’t want to remember to be honest.

But after another three days, the hope that his lover would return to him was starting to wear out. Coming home again to an empty apartment deflated him totally. He hadn’t heard from Amora yet and that was worrying him too.

It had been a month. A full four weeks. Loki had never been gone for so long.

He felt a level of helplessness that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Truth be told, he had never lost a lover, he’d always gotten rid of them. And an arrogant part of him never thought Loki would leave. He knew he was giving Loki what he needed. Unlike Loki, his family never hesitated to raise Thor’s confidence. He knew his worth, he knew who he was and he believed whole heartedly that he and Loki would be together forever.

Oddly enough, it was Loki who initiated their romance. It was Loki that set the tone for the relationship. The Dom in him should have been repulsed by such a dominate man, he was instead intrigued. Many men were intimidated by him and though men flirt, few men ever asked him out directly.

Loki did though.

But as much as Loki seemed in control, he wasn’t. His dominance was a false dominance. There was something ego boosting about being the man that Loki leaned on. Outside, Loki was cunning, manipulative and fearless. He was a brilliant surgeon with knife skills that rivaled Thor’s mother and she was one of the most renowned surgeons in America.

But at home, he didn’t remember to even sleep. He was stressed often, especially if he lost a patient or in some way felt out of control of any aspect of his life. Thor liked being that man that held up such a strong person.

He thought they were perfect together.

After another long day at work Thor came home and looked in the key bowl hoping to see Loki’s keys thrown in there. Thor hated that bowl. It was ugly, misshapen and an odd green color but Loki loved it and refused to put his keys anywhere else. It was odd though, because not a night went by the past month that Thor didn’t look into that ugly green bowl hoping those keys were in there.

They weren’t.

He shrugged out of his clothes and headed for a shower. He wasn’t hungry. His appetite had been lessening more and more every week that Loki was gone. That said a lot because Thor was always hungry. But food just didn’t taste as good without Loki there. Life seemed duller.

He missed his Sweetheart.

Thor rinsed off the day hoping to clear his mind enough to sleep. He debated just calling Loki again but decided against it. If Amora had made some headway in convincing Loki to come home, he didn’t want to mess it up.

Thor toweled off and pulled on some sweatpants. He pulled back the covers and sat on the bed checking his phone one more time in hopes Loki had at least sent a text. Nothing...

He’d sleep on Loki’s side of the bed again. It was the closest he could get to his lover at this point.

As he went to lie down he heard a key in the door and the creaking sound of its’ unoiled hinges. He jumped to his feet so fast his knee cracked, but it didn’t slow him down. He ran out the bedroom and towards the front door only to see Loki standing by the hall table putting his keys in the bowl.

Loki looked up slowly, he was tired, thinner.  His jet black hair was pushed back from his face looking messy in fuzzy waves. It was a sign that his lover hadn’t been taking care of his appearance, which was unusual because Loki was a very vain man.

Loki sighed, his shoulders moving up and down in an exaggerated fashion, “Hello Thor.”

Thor felt a sudden giddiness. He fought to suppress a giggle of relief as he replied, “Hello Loki.”

He watched as Loki took several slow steps to him. For what seemed like an hour Loki just stared into his eyes and Thor tried to convey every emotion he felt through them. He tried to show Loki how sorry he was for lying, how much he missed him and how much he loved him.

For a moment, Loki’s face was hard, his green stare piercing and his body tense. But then he sighed again, looked away and his shoulders sagging before stepping into Thor’s body and laying his head on his shoulder.

Immediately Thor took Loki into his arms enjoying the feeling of having his lover home. “Oh Loki, I thought I lost you.”

Loki stepped back, but not so far that he released Thor from his hold. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah, we do.” Thor agreed.

“But not tonight ok? Tonight, I just want to be with you.” He sounded tired and a bit unsure of himself.

Thor sighed “That I can do.”

Thor pulled him inside the bedroom and then back into his arms. “I’ve missed you.”

Loki snorted. “Of course you did. I’m awesome.” That false confidence was back but it was a good sign. He wasn’t as emotionally raw as he looked.

Thor released him but only to cup his face in his hand. Up close, Thor could see the bags under his emerald eyes. He’d have to work to get his Sweetheart back into good health. “That you are.” He claimed his lover’s lips in soft but ever deepening kiss.

Loki responded quickly with a soft groan. His arms held on to Thor’s biceps in a harsh grip as he started roughening the kiss. He could feel Loki’s cock hardening against his and feel Loki’s heart beat speed up. He pulled back and though he enjoyed the slight growl of displeasure Loki gave with a firm face Thor shook his head. “No.”

The sheer confusion on Loki’s face was priceless. It was the look that he always gave when he was told no. “What does that mean?”

Thor smiled. “It’s means no.”

Loki was a man who always obtained what he wanted, Thor included. Even if he had to fake it until he made it. But Thor was still going to deny Loki a few small things. He wasn’t about catering; it was his job to give him what was best.

Loki huffed in obvious annoyance. “Is this your punishment for me leaving?”

Thor frowned. “No. This is me giving me what you need, not what you want.”

Loki blinked. “Why are you speaking in riddles?”

“I’m not.” Thor chuckled softly. “You asked if we could just be together. That’s what you wanted. The desire for sex came after I kissed you.”

“So?”

Thor rolled his eyes in amusement. “Take off your clothes.”

A triumphant smile spread across Loki’s thin face as he stripped naked. Thor did the same though he didn’t have the same smile on his face. He knew they weren’t going to have sex. That’s not what he wanted Loki back for. He knew the next few days they’d be talking about sex all day. Their relationship was more than that. Loki needed to be solid in that knowledge.

Once naked, Thor stepped into Loki's space again claiming his lips in a kiss. Thor could fill his cock fill just as Loki’s did. He pulled Loki in closer enjoying the feeling of being with him after such a long absence.

Thor pulled Loki down onto the bed on top of him. He could feel Loki’s hips starting to thrust softly as his breath sped back up.

Loki was not a man for receiving foreplay. He can give it. Loki had spent many of nights seducing Thor, but Thor couldn’t love on him for longer than about two minutes before there seem to be fire ants bursting from his skin.

With a strong grip, Thor stilled Loki’s thrusting and settled Loki down beside him pushing his head on his chest.

Loki laid there for a moment as if trying to figure out what was going on. “What kind of sex is this?”

Thor’s chest rumbled with laughter. “I told you we aren’t having sex.”

“You’re still on that nonsense?” It was odd. His words sounded put off by being told no sex and yet his voice sounded almost relieved.

He knew Loki didn’t really want sex. It was the only way he knew to ask Thor for physical comfort.

And it wasn’t nonsense. And in the morning He’d explain why he was there to give Loki what he needed and not what he wanted. “I missed you Loki. I just want to hold you.”

Loki sighed and tried to relax in his arms disgruntled “Fine.”

Thor smiled. He wouldn’t take comfort for himself but he’d take it for Thor.

“I missed you too Thor.” Loki said. “I love you.”

Thor closed his eyes and pecked Loki’s forehead. “I love you too.”

Loki took a deep breath and settled. Thor waited until he felt Loki’s breathing even out before letting himself fall into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments!


	3. What is a Dungeon Master?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns somethings and Thor learns somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta Sancta!

“What is a Dungeon Master?” Loki asked barely giving Thor time to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

Thor smiled at his morning greeting “Good morning to you too Sweet Heart. My sleep was fine. How was your sleep?”

“Fine” Loki answered before asking again, “What is a Dungeon Master?”

Thor rubbed his eyes as he propped himself up on the headboard. “A Dungeon Master ensures the safety of everyone at the club and in my case, on the forums. I make sure everything is consensual, that everyone is following the rules and that everything is clean.” That was it in a nut shell.

“So it is a lot like a bouncer” Loki deduced. “So you didn’t really lie about what you did you just lied about the title.”

Thor nodded. “I did. And I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Loki asked now sitting up as well. “I think you are sorry I found out but not sorry that you lied.”

“I wanted to make sure I kept you.” Thor admitted. “But that wasn’t the way to go about it.”

That appeased Loki some. He could understand the need to get what you want at all costs. “So you don’t have submissives chained up in a dungeon?”

Thor chuckled. “No.”

“Oh.” Loki felt mildly stupid for jumping to the wrong conclusions when he first found out. But then, he didn’t know anything about this lifestyle and finding that, along with the forum chats and then the porn made it seem logical that Thor owned slaves. “So what’s your kink?” Loki asked. “What is it that you like to do at these clubs when you aren’t protecting everyone?”

Thor scratched at his beard and sighed. He seemed more awake now but he also seemed to be struggling with finding a way to explain himself as well. “I guess if there is something that I like above everything else it would be chastity.”

Loki thought back to the porn sites and remembered watching the poor belted man taking it up his rear, his erection being forced down. It didn’t look appealing. “How is that pleasurable? I mean, I get why it would be pleasurable for you, but I’m not getting what would be pleasurable for me… not that I want to try it or anything, but… if I were…”

“There was a reason why the man in the video wanted to do it.” Thor said thankfully ignoring the fact that Loki was stumbling over his words.

“Hmm” Loki answered at first. “And is this something you want to do to me?”

“Only if you’d wanted to” Thor quickly responded. “And it’s not like I’d lock you up tomorrow. I would train you.”

Loki shuddered. “Train me? Like I’m a dog?”

Thor huffed at the implication. “Some people like their subs to be a pet, I’m not like that. There are steps, simple things that can be done to relax you and get you ready. It’s supposed to be enjoyable to both.

“But you want to train me?” Loki’s body tensed the frustration visible in the twist of his mouth that made him look like he was snarling. “Will I do tricks as well?”

“The only trick I’d teach you is to curb your sarcasm.” Thor threatened. “I’m trying to explain this to you Loki but you are not really trying to understand what I’m saying.”

“Fine!” Loki threw his hands up. “But can you not say training? Can you say teaching? Teaching is better. I pick up easy when I’m taught things. I am brilliant after all. I won’t need you to treat me like a mindless beast as you had to do for those other…” Loki’s face twisted in distaste. “People.”

Thor shook his head and smiled, he couldn’t help it. Loki was by far too adorable for words. “Alright, I will teach you chastity.”

“Hmmm, I see.” No he didn’t. Not really. And despite the word change it didn’t really make him feel better. In essence it was all the same and though Thor talked about not keeping him as a pet, everything he knew about BDSM so far said otherwise.

But he’d leave that alone for now because there were other, more important things they needed to tackle first. Kinky sex could only be done if they dealt with the more pressing matter.

“And what about anal sex?”

Thor winced and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to talk about this. He knew more than the kinky sex and Thor’s day job that this would be the thing that could destroy them.

And they just got back together. They had just went through a month of longing and darkness and this could potentially drag them right back there again.

But then it was this same fear after all that caused this, oh, and the lack of honesty. He braced himself for rejection while hoping for acceptance. “I would like to be inside you.”

Loki huffed. “Of course you would. It hurts. A lot!”

“It wasn’t done right.” Thor immediately tried to explain, while fully sitting up in the bed. “There is pleasure in it.”

Loki arched a dark brow. “I don’t remember any pleasure.”

“Because he didn’t give you any” Thor clarified.

“Humph. You make a good argument.” Loki grudgingly muttered.

“I want you to trust me Loki. I can tra…teach you.”

Loki smiled at the catch. “What would teaching me entail?” Loki didn’t really need to be convinced. Despite the fact Loki and Thor weren’t on the same page with anything, Loki unconsciously stroked on Thor’s back as his lover looked out the window lost in his thoughts.

Loki had decided at Amora’s house that he would try to give Thor something... even if he couldn’t go all the way and even if he’d never feel submissive, Loki wanted to try.

After three weeks of arguing back and forth with her in the end, Amora raised a very good point. Was what Thor did really that unforgivable? Was it the worst thing that a man had ever done? Did he beat Loki? Mistreat him? Abuse him? No. He lied, but that wasn’t really the worst thing a man had ever done to him and it was something he could forgive with time.

And even more so, Thor had been there for Loki through a lot. When they first got together, Loki had a hard time adjusting to life as a person in a relationship.. Thor stuck with him; Thor helped him and gave up a lot for him. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

“Just getting you comfortable and ready for it.” Thor answered finally reclaiming eye contact. “We’d discuss it, map it out. Nothing would be done without your consent. It doesn’t have to be done all at once either. There doesn’t have to be a set date or anything. We do what feels right.”

Other than the consent part, none of that meant anything to Loki. “Well I’m open to discussion.” He pushed back the covers and went to move out the bed. He was done with the conversation. He felt better, somethings were still in the air but at least he felt like their relationship was solid. “I’m going to go shower.”

Thor reached out and gripped his slender wrist stopping him. “Wait, we’ve spoken about everything you needed to talk about, now I want to talk about something.”

Loki cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“You walked out on me.” Thor answered as if Loki should have known the answer already.

Loki snorted. “I thought you were cheating on me with submissives wearing chastity belts in a dungeon.”

Thor laughed. “Yes, I know what you thought. But you can’t just run out on me like that Loki.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed in a challenge. “Well you can’t just lie to me for three years Thor.”

Thor released his wrist. “You’re right, I deserved that. That doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.”

The challenge eased from Loki’s eyes, his face slowly returning to the softer, huffier expression he had before. “It’s not like I was having a picnic. You hurt me Thor. And I think I get to be a little angry about that. But I get it okay? We’re in it together, even through the tough times.” Next time Loki would try to listen harder before jumping to conclusions. He would have the conversation first and save them a lot of heartache and sleepless nights.

But hopefully, there wouldn’t be a next time.

000

Thor felt like an accessory. Loki was wearing him like a scarf.

It started way before they got to Medical Ball they were invited to thanks to Loki’s knife skills. It started at home with Loki dressing him and brushing his hair into a small man bun. Normally, Loki would just make some sarcastic remark on Thor’s fashion sense, or lack thereof, but he’d never actually dressed him. This was new and a little weird.

Thor had tried to get out of it. He hated those work function events. Loki was so much smarter than he was and those gatherings always made Thor feel out of place. He never knew what anyone was talking about despite the fact that his mother had been attending these parties his whole life. He wasn’t stupid, he knew some basics but when these people started speaking all technical, Thor felt especially…dumb.

But Loki had looked so crushed when Thor mentioned not going. He even didn’t press him like he had used to in the past. Loki hadn’t always been this understanding. He often threw temper tantrums when he didn’t get his way. He and Thor had worked on it and things had gotten better. Now he just made pouty faces.

Thor however still felt a little guilty about the last month and went ahead and dressed in the clothes Loki set out for him that evening. Even feeling like the biggest wimp ever as his heart skipped a beat at Loki’s happiness he was determined to make the best of it. There was something about Loki’s ‘cat got the milk’ grin that made Thor melt.

“Stay close to me.” Was all he said as the elevator opened and they stepped into the party ballroom. He was gripping Thor’s arm so tight it was actually rather uncomfortable. Thor noticed everyone looked at them with shocked faces. For a moment, he couldn’t figure out what they were all so surprised about, but as Loki introduced him to people, “This is Thor, my boyfriend!” with such an emphasis on my, he realized Loki was proud to have him.

Thor realized Loki liked having a buff hot guy next to him and the look of envy that passed through people’s eyes when they realized Loki already laid claim to him seemed to make Loki glow.

So Thor did what any good boyfriend would do in a situation like that. He sat there doing things that hot guys did. He winked at people and unnecessarily flexed his muscles.

Even funnier was Loki’s response when people would ask that Thor did for a living.

“He’s a dungeon master.” was always the response with sly smile and a raised eyebrow.

This delighted everyone. “He is such a riot.” One older woman responded to them after being told Thor’s occupation. “I suppose you’d have to be a dungeon master to keep this one in line.”

Loki only laughed at Thor’s less than amused face when the woman left.

He wasn’t actually mad though. He felt strangely desired. Loki wore him like a necklace and a part of Thor felt intensely favorited.

When in need of comfort, it was Thor’s hand Loki grabbed. When he’d go mingle an eye always strayed back in Thor’s direction. All Thor had to do was sit there and await Loki’s needs and that in itself was odd.

As a Dom, he was always the one who had to do something. It was always the job of the sub to just be. Yet there he was, sitting at the bar doing absolutely nothing and yet he was getting looks from Loki that said, “I’m going to eat you like an ice cream cone.”

It was so enjoyable that the entire night passed by smoother than he expected. The food was good and he felt proud as he watched his lover work the room. Everyone wanted to talk to him and he was one of the youngest surgeons there.

By the time they left, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Each aroused by the strengths of the other.

They were barely through their bedroom door when Loki pushed him onto the bed. Thor’s clothes were gone so fast he didn’t even remember lifting his hips to get his pants off.

“Everyone wanted you.” Loki’s breath was hot on neck and he smelled faintly like the whiskey he’d been nursing all night. “You were the hottest guy in the room and you were all mine.”

Thor laughed. “I’m glad I can be of service.”

Loki pulled away. “Don’t do that, don’t down play yourself! Everyone wanted you Thor. And it wasn’t just for your looks. You should have heard them talk about you and the way you looked at me. Your devotion...”

Thor smiled. “Well that’s easy Loki. I love you.”

Loki’s eyes sparkled at that. “You want to get inside of me?” Loki asked suddenly. “Then let me inside of you.”

Thor gapped for a moment too stunned to do anything. Loki was looking down at him waiting for an answer.

It was on the tip of Thor’s tongue to say no. He hadn’t bottomed in years. But how could he ask for something he wasn’t willing to give?

“Alright.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “Really? When we first met you said you hated receiving anal.”

Thor shifted, still a little hesitant. “I do. But I’d do it for you.”

A series of odd expressions passed over Loki’s face before he said, “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want. That was sweet of you though.”

A sudden strange feeling overtook Thor then. It was comforting to be with a man that would put him above himself.

“I’m going to shower.”

Before Loki could run off, Thor grabbed his wrist. “No, I want this.”

Loki squinted at him as if reading him. Funny how he’d given subs that same look when they wanted to push their own limits. “Alright” He finally said. “But tell me if you want to stop.”

Thor smiled and brought Loki in for a kiss.

He convinced himself that it would be like any other night, except for not being in charge. Thor laughed softly into Loki’s kiss. Loki leaned back, eyebrow arching delicately as he continued to run his hands all over Thor’s body. He could practically read the question “Is this Okay?” on his face. Thor liked prostate stimulation just fine, it was penetration he disliked. To take his mind off it, he paid attention to the certain things that Loki did, key things.

 “Mmhmm, keep going” he whispered.

One of the biggest mistakes a Dom could make was in _not_ reading their subs _properly_. You could learn a lot about what a person likes or wants by what they do to their lovers. Loki may not have known all the tricks of an experienced top, but he excelled at reading Thor.

He sensed Thor’s comfort when Loki would keep Thor encased in his arms as if trying to make Thor feel protected, safe. He knew Thor was uncomfortable with this and he was trying his best to make him relaxed.

Which meant he wanted to feel relaxed in that position.

He kissed him often, but not on his mouth. It was his forehead, his cheeks and his neck. He was trying to make Thor feel loved, perhaps cherished. This wasn’t something Thor needed in sex, maybe because he felt confident in their love. Loki wasn’t as confident though.

So when Thor topped him, he’d be sure Loki felt the way he was trying to make Thor feel.

The _most surprising_ thing though was that it seemed Loki could tell Thor disliked the penetration because at one point, he stopped thrusting and just made a more grinding motion. The gyrations kept his cock pressed against his prostate and made Thor stop thinking.

This wasn’t the standard in an out motion and he wasn’t sure how Loki realized he didn’t like it. He’d made sure to keep his face relaxed. But Loki had somehow just known and he worked at changing angles and speeds until Thor found himself arching up and actually enjoying it.

Loki picked up on that as well. He could feel Loki’s smirk pressing against his neck and hear his breath hitching.  “You feel so good.” He was saying. “This is what you want to feel? Is this how you will feel inside of me?”

“No Sweet Heart. You will feel better, hotter. You’ll be tighter.” Loki groaned at that so Thor continued his dirty talk. “You’ll feel so good Loki. You’ll feel better than any other bottom I’ve had.”

Again Loki groaned but this time his hips started to falter. Oh yes, Loki liked to have his ego stroked.

The better he made Loki feel, the better Loki made him feel. Loki reached between their bodies and started to stroke on Thor’s cock. “You’re really big.” Loki said, worry etching into his face. “You’ll hurt me.”

And there was the curse in being a big man. Experienced men liked it, but someone like Loki, who was two steps away from being a virgin, would always be intimidated. “No Sweet Heart. You’ll love it. I’ll make sure of it.”

Loki looked at him then, a cocky smile on his face. “You first.”

Thor groaned and arched as Loki’s hips moved in a sensual circle rubbing against his prostate with surprising accuracy. There was no stopping his hurdle towards orgasm. He gave himself up to the pleasure of it all and the feeling of Loki giving more pleasure than receiving.

But more importantly, he now had a better idea of what Loki wanted and what he needed to do to have him enjoy anal.

Loki needed to feel safe. He needed to feel wanted. He needed to be the center of his lover’s devoted undivided attention.

When Loki did orgasm, it was after he’d gotten Thor off twice and they both were exhausted. Loki was attentive after and sweet as he cleaned them both up and tucked them into bed. And that was what Thor remembered the next day, when he would start teaching Loki how to live in his world under his rules.

000

Thor slowly kissed Loki awake, applying pressure to his wrists, his body resting comfortably on top of his as he grind his morning erection down against Loki’s. He waited patiently for those vibrant green eyes to open before he bit down hard enough on his bottom lip for it to swell.

“Good Morning Sweetheart” he growled softly, moving the biting kisses down his throat.

“Thor?” Loki gasped, blinking away the last dredges of sleep.

Thor placed one last biting kiss to his neck and rose so that more of his weight was pressed down onto Loki’s wrists and hip. Their eyes locked.

 “It’s your turn now.”

Loki gulped. “Right now?”

Thor smiled wolfishly. “Always.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed in a challenge. “And what is my first lesson Teacher?”

“That I’m in charge.” Thor answered quickly tightening his hands around Loki’s slender wrists.

Loki laughed softly. “Oh Thor, I thought you knew better than that. I’m always the one in charge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Law and Order and Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move forward and then things move backward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is Sancta!

Loki looked as if he was about to be lead to his own death, Thor laid in the bed looking amused at his naked lover who stood scowling at the bathroom door. Thor was naked as well on the bed and he was significantly less bothered by the situation.

Despite the many talks they had about starting to teach Loki to enjoy anal sex, real life got in the way with a vengeance.

There was an elevator collapse that required Loki’s attention for almost two weeks, and Steve, another Dungeon Master, decided to elope with his lover Buck leaving Thor to pick up extra shifts. After about two weeks of non-stop working on both their parts, the idea of even trying to have regular sex was unappealing to them.

But things quieted down soon enough and last night, Thor told Loki he wanted to start teaching him the pleasures of anal sex.

Loki had responded in typical Loki fashion, all false bravado and sarcasm.

But now, despite the long and drawn out conversation they had just that morning about what would happen for their first session, Loki was refusing to get into the bed with him.

Thor reached out a hand trying to gently coax the man into the bed. Like someone trying to get a cat to jump out of a high branched tree. “Come on Sweetheart.”

Loki huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “We’re not going all the way right?”

Truth was they weren’t going any of the way. Thor explained Loki had to first get used to the idea of being touched there again. He would only touch his butt cheeks and nothing else. At the time Loki had said he could handle it. Apparently somewhere throughout the night that changed because Loki wasn’t budging.

Thor frowned and placed his hand back behind his head. “Your lack of trust wounds me.”

Loki shuffled. “Don’t take it personal. I don’t trust anyone.”

Thor frowned. “In order for this to work, you have to trust me Loki.” In order for their relationship to work at all Loki had to trust him, but that was a conversation for another time.

For a moment Loki looked torn between bolting back to the bathroom and walking towards the bed. Eventually the latter won out and Loki slowly moved towards his awaiting lover.

Again Thor reached out a hand and helped Loki into the bed, who arranged himself under the covers and against Thor’s side with his head on Thor’s massive chest.

Loki was given some instructions before they started this. He was to take a shower and clean himself thoroughly. “You’ll be less self-conscious and more relaxed.” Is what Thor said. That was simple enough.

The next instruction was to get in bed. Why that proved so difficult he didn’t know. He knew Thor wouldn’t break his trust and yet he knew the pain being penetrated caused. He was torn between the two.

His final instruction was to lie in Thor’s arms and do nothing. That was probably the hardest instruction to follow.

Loki wasn’t one of those men who liked to cuddle. He almost felt suffocated by it. Thor loved it though. He always wanted to spoon and snuggle and though Loki had gotten better at tolerating it, he didn’t actually enjoy it.

Thor seemed to get that though because he kept his hold on him loose. Only one arm cradled him with one of his greedy hands cupping his right butt cheek. It was almost as if Loki was just using Thor as a bed.

This was supposed to be an exercise to build trust and raise Loki’s comfort level at being touched. He was supposed to believe that Thor would go no further than just touching his rear.

But Loki was not relaxing. His muscles were stiff and his body rigid. To compensate, Thor gave him the remote. “You choose what we watch.”

To punish Thor for making him uncomfortable, Loki put on a show Thor hated.

Law and Order SVU.

For some reason, Thor had no problems with the original Law and Order and he liked Criminal Intent but SVU annoyed the dickens out of him.

Loki tried to get into watching the show, though secretly he was waiting for Thor’s fingers to slip slowly towards his crack. They didn’t though. He would squeeze intermittently, as if just reminding Loki that his hand was there but his hand never actually moved from its position.

Thor hated how stiff Loki was and he hated that this was caused by someone. At some point in Loki’s life, he was fine with anal sex. This was something that happened to him; something that took away years of pleasure from his life and was making it difficult for their relationship to progress.

And disturbingly enough some men do it on purpose. They like taking young boys and making their first time ‘memorable’. Instead of making it the best it could be, they leave their mark on them by causing them pain. This way, the boy would always remember their first time and in a lot of cases, they knew it would be their only time. It was a disgusting display of dominance.

But none of that really mattered. He had to work on getting Loki to relax. So he tried to keep himself relaxed. He tried to make it seem as if it was no big deal that he was so close to something he’d wanted for so long. He asked questions about the show and would randomly shout out who he thought the rapist was. He commented on commercials trying to draw Loki into the other things happening around them and not just the hand cupping his butt.

It took a while, but by the middle of the next episode, Loki had started to relax in his arms.

Thor tried to focus on the show, as boring as it was he was thankful it kept him from getting too erect. He could concentrate on the feeling of Loki’s heart beat against his side and the heat of his body was melding perfectly with his own. Having this man in his arms, knowing he was doing this for Thor’s pleasure made him all the more blissed. His smell was intoxicating. The soap Loki used had no fragrance, he was allergic, so Loki’s natural smell was not masked in any way.

If anything it was enhanced. And it only enhanced Thor’s desire to hold him tighter.

During a commercial break, Loki looked up at him, green eyes looking suspicious. “You are enjoying this?” His tone was accusatory and it was then that Thor realized he’d failed in not getting an erection. He’d failed miserably too.

Thor nodded and answered honestly. “Yes. Immensely” He wouldn’t be ashamed of his desire for his lover and he knew deep down, Loki liked knowing Thor desired him so much.

Loki smiled but stayed otherwise quiet before turning his attention back to the television. Thor slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Loki gazed up and accepted another soft kiss to his lips. “You feel right in my arms.” Thor told him “Like you belong nowhere else.”

Loki liked compliments so as a reward he pressed his lips against Thor’s and invaded his mouth with his tongue.

Thor took the kiss with as much vigor as it was offered. The kiss deepened and Thor’s grip on Loki’s plump butt tightened making Thor groan as his cock throbbed against Loki’s side.

Loki must have felt it because he suddenly pushed away. “I want to stop.”

Perversely, this turned Thor on more. It was as if Loki safe worded which was what every Dom wanted their sub to feel confident in doing.

Despite that, immediately, Thor let Loki’s arse go and Loki visibly relaxed though he looked remorseful.

“I’m sorry.” Loki frowned. “I mean, I just… I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Thor knew what for but he wanted Loki to say it. He wanted to see if Loki would say it.

“Not being able to go through with it.” Loki explained. “I know you wanted to go further.”

“We discussed you being held. Which you did” Thor answered “Anything extra was a gift.”

The words didn’t seem to really penetrate through to Loki and Thor didn’t think it would but he also knew hearing the words were just as important.

Despite Loki’s outward appearance and attitude Loki hated thinking he wasn’t enough and Thor knew they’d go up against this. In fact he’d even told Loki, “Anything you give me is enough.”

Loki nodded and said he understood but no lover really did. Sub or not, all lovers wanted to please their significant others. For some, it was deeper than others, but it was still there.

So Thor stayed persistent.

It was on the third night that Loki stopped acting as if he was walking to his death every time he went to bed. And it was on the fifth night that Loki gave Thor back the remote.

It was on the seventh night, while Thor had on the football game, that Loki made his biggest step forward in trust.

Loki was laughing at a commercial, the best part of football games to him, his laugh making Thor laugh even though he didn’t find the commercial particularly amusing. Thor had picked up his phone to check the stats of another game that wasn’t being televised with one hand just cradling Loki’s arse in a loving grasp.

The game came back on ending the commercial spree and making Loki huff in annoyance. Thor’s amusement and Loki’s exasperation were short lived when his team fumbled the ball, again. Thor reached to the end table beside the bed and grabbed the remote before handing it over to Loki. “We lost already.” Thor’s tone dripped with the disappointment he felt for his team. “You can change it.”

When Loki didn’t grab the remote or make a sarcastic remark about the stupidity of football Thor shifted to look down at him.

There, with his head on his chest, Loki laid with his eyes closed and his breath even.

He’d fallen asleep.

Thor smiled down at his sleeping lover who must have felt more than comfortable as having his arse held. So much so that he fell asleep.

If Loki just trying to do this was a gift, then what he just gave Thor was well beyond that.

To have been comfortable enough to fall asleep was a sign that Loki was ok with the feeling of his bottom being cupped, but it also showed that he trusted Thor not to take things any further than what they spoke about.

It was a trust Thor would not abuse.

He clicked off the television and shifted to move his hand off Loki’s bottom. Loki groaned at the movement. “Is the game over?”

Thor smiled though he felt the loss of Loki’s body heat as they shifted into their normal sleeping positions. “Yeah honey.”

“Did you win?”

“No.”

Loki snorted. “Loser”

Thor smiled. “Go back to sleep.”

Loki’s eyes slid closed and Thor thought he’d fallen asleep until he said, “It was nice tonight.”

Thor tried to figure out what Loki was referring to but gave up. “What was?”

“Lying in your arms. Just existing” Loki explained eyes still closed.

“Yeah, it was.” It was easy to agree with that statement.

“I didn’t know I could like it. But you knew.”

“I hoped.” Thor clarified.

“I hoped too.” Thor smiled at Loki’s admission. “I want to make you happy.”

Thor moved closer and placed a kiss on Loki’s nose. “You do.”

000

Tony and Thor were unlikely friends. They didn’t have a whole lot in common except for high amounts of testosterone and the ability to annoy people. Tony was all brains and a little bit of brawn while Thor was all brawn with a little bit of brain. But they complimented each other well.

They were both into security though on two different ends of it. Tony was into the technical side with cameras and video feeds while Thor was hands on and arguably more violent in his methods. There were a few times though that Tony had gotten a bit hands on, especially when it came to female subs getting pushed around or groped unwantedly.

Out of everyone in their little group though, Thor found himself confiding in Tony the most.

Steve was a good man. Also a Dungeon Master but he was a little too… good. There were times that Thor wanted to throw caution to the wind and go nuts, which was always a bad idea with Steve. It didn’t help that Steve really didn’t like Loki to begin with. The feeling was mutual though. They disliked each other before either one had said a word to the other man. It was comical, they only ever said one word to the other and it was always, “Steve” “Loki” and that was it.

Natasha was good in getting a female prospective on things when she was feeling feminine; sometimes though she was just as masculine as the men and at times far more brutal on her outlook in life.

Bruce was quiet and didn’t really give advice. He was a sounding board while Clint gave advice even when no one wanted it.

Tony was sarcastic, witty and funny but listened and gave sound advice. He was a lot like Loki and maybe that’s what made it so much easier to deal with Loki when other’s told him to run away screaming at the beginning of their relationship.

So when Loki found out Thor’s secret, Tony was his first call and when Loki fell asleep in his arms that night; he texted Tony the fantastic news on Loki’s progress.

When Loki freaked out and slapped Thor in the face the first night they tried to take things further? That warranted a personal meeting and a cold beer.

As they sat in Tony’s apartment at the kitchen table, Tony clapped Thor’s shoulder in comfort and smiled sympathetically. “If I had a dollar for every time someone slapped me I’d live in a mansion with robot servants.”

Thor gave his friend an amused smirk. “Yeah, but you’re a jerk.”

Tony snorted in response. “Tell me what happened.”

Thor wasn’t even sure where to start. In truth, he didn’t know what happened. One moment they were fine and the next his face stung so bad it almost brought tears to his eyes. “He just freaked out. We thought he was ready. We talked about it. He said he felt ready. Well he said he getting bored with the lessons at least. I told him what the next step was and he said fine.”

“Was he using that fake tone that people use when they are not really fine?” Tony inquired. “You know Loki has a habit of not actually saying what he’s thinking. You have to read his tone of voice more than hearing his words.”

“I know! Which was why I asked several times and it didn’t sound like he was lying. He seemed to be fine with it even as we got into bed with each other. There was no apprehension or hesitation which he had when we first started. But then I took one fingertip to his crack…”

“And he cracked you in the face?” Tony offered a smile on his face.

It was a poor joke and one that didn’t make Thor laugh.

Tony held up his hands in defense. “Alright. Alright. What happened after the slap?”

“He looked mortified.” Probably more than the slap, the panic that gripped his lover was the thing that bothered him the most. His green eyes watered as if he’d been slapped. His face reddened and he held his breath in disbelief of his own actions. “It was as if he didn’t even know he was going to slap me. He apologized like crazy.”

“Well that’s a good thing.” Tony replied. “It wasn’t a conscious response. Maybe a flashback?”

“I thought that too.” Thor said before taking a swig of his beer. “But here’s the thing.  From the way Loki tells it, his first didn’t rape him, only hurt him. I expect him to freak out on penetration because that’s where his pain started. But I hadn’t even gotten close to his opening.”

“Hmmm, so you think it’s something else?” Tony asked eyes growing distant as he tried to think of what else might have encouraged such a response. It didn’t take a genius to know that something else happened, perhaps not with his first but with someone else.

“I’m not the first lover he’s had since his first time and I can’t be the first to try to get him to be penetrated.”

“Ah-ha!” Tony’s eyes flashed at the realization. “You think someone else got a little too frisky?”

Thor nodded. “Maybe.”

Tony sighed. “That complicates things. You know even in regular relationships honesty really is key.”

“I agree.” Thor said. “But with Loki it’s all in the approach.”

“And that’s where I come in.” Because really, Thor had no finesse.

“Exactly. How do I approach the subject without getting another slap in the face?”

“Thor if you want to bring up the subject then be direct. Just ask. If you are planning to start a BDSM relationship with him, he has to learn to answer questions and you have to learn how to ask them.” Tony leaned in close. “But don’t talk it to death. And once that is out of the way, you have to be careful where you move on to from there.”

Thor growled softly while taking another sip of his beer. “I wouldn’t be here if I knew how to do that without setting him off again.”

Tony smirked the wicked gleam in his eye shinning. “The problem isn’t so much him being touched, as much as it’s getting used to accepting be on the receiving end. He had no problems touching you and being touched when he was the one giving pleasure. After all, you did tell me you coached him through the night with you. Right?”

Thor nodded. “So what are you getting at?”

“Stop treating him like a virgin. This is your lover. You know what he likes. Exploit the mess out of it. Instead of you touching him, have him touch himself.”

Thor raised a brow at the thought of Loki laying on the bed looking shy at first as he spread his legs but then becoming more wanton as he discovered how much pleasure laid inside of him.

 “And I’m not talking that romance crap. I’m talking whipping out some different lubes, chocolate syrup and whip cream. Throw in some dirty talk and let him watch what it does to you to see him pleasuring himself. When he’s so freaking turned on he can’t think straight you can just slide one of yours along with his. Pull it off right while he’s jerking himself off and that orgasm will get him hooked for life.”

“You’re an ass.” Thor huffed, but the more he thought about it the more it might just work.

“A Smart one, absolutely, but put him back in control and see how quickly you’ll be stuffing your fingers in him.”

“Give him back the power.” Thor repeated looking contemplatively into his beer.

“My friend, subs always have the power. We like to believe as tops that we rule. But at the end of the day, the subs pull all the strings.”

Thor snorted. “Not according to Clint.”

Tony shrugged. “He’s an idiot and it’s why Nat left him.”

It was true, Clint was an idiot but the views on what’s considered a submissive behavior wasn’t only shared by him. Many Doms felt the way Clint did and Thor had to admit, he at times, held some of those beliefs. He wasn’t as caveman about it as Clint, but it was still an odd concept to him.

“Thor, I’m your friend and I feel the need to tell you when you’re being stupid so here I go, you’re being stupid. The man you chose to be with for life is a man who isn’t in our world and masculine. He isn’t some twink and though I see his desire to please you he is heavily guarded. You might say that you aren’t comfortable with exchanging power but then you bottom for the man.”

Thor’s blue eyes narrowed into slits. “That was one time.”

“Ask Clint if he’s ever taken the submissive role.” Tony countered. “Thor, right now you aren’t a dom. You are a man with a lover that has at the very least been mistreated and you suspect in some way abused. This isn’t about doms and subs. This is helping your lover through what is going to be a life changing event.”

Thor’s eyes un-squinted. “You’re right. I’m looking at this wrong. And you’re right, I do know Loki. I know what he likes and I’ve put him on edge.”

“And what should you do about it?” Tony asked leading his friend to enlightenment.

“Relax him.” Thor answered. “Get him comfortable again. Get him to enjoy it.”

Tony leaned back. “Yup, I’m a genius.”

Thor snorted. “You’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	5. Time to Talk, Time to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor deal with Loki's unexpected reaction to being touched and things are better because of it. Much... much... better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta is Sancta

Loki felt terrible. He felt like the whole weight of the world was placed solely on his shoulders and it was crushing him.

He had never considered himself a violent man but at that moment, when Thor came so close to touching his center, Loki’s hand shot out and the slap was so loud it echoed throughout their bedroom. He hadn’t even thought about it. He didn’t even realize he had felt threatened. If he had, he would have simply told Thor to stop.

They both stood there surprised and stunned.

Of course, Loki apologized profusely. He’d never hit a lover before, though there had been a few of them that deserved a good slap. But Thor certainly didn’t deserve it. Thor was one of the nice ones even though he was into some kinky stuff.

But what they were doing at the time of the slap wasn’t kinky at all. And it wasn’t so farfetched that Thor wanted to be with him in that way. Even those that weren’t all that fond of anal wanted to be inside him at least once. It was a sign of intimacy and love. And though Loki acted like a cold jerk he had never actually felt about someone the way he felt about Thor. He wanted to give the man anything he wanted. Thor always put him first and never asked for more than Loki could give. He was even willing to hide himself as Loki recently found out.

And of course, Thor was gracious after the hit. He was more concerned about Loki than his reddened face.

Truth be told, Loki was concerned as well.

He hated losing control of himself. It made him feel weak and that reaction was caused by a time in his life that he thought he was over. Knowing that time of his life still held such a hold over him was upsetting to say the least.

But what was done was done and Loki knew Thor would want to talk about things. So, despite Loki’s desire to forget that whole situation, he was going to go into the house and face the music. If Thor wanted to air it out, then that was what Loki was going to do.

With a steadying breath, Loki opened the door to his car and stepped into his cold garage. It was a chilly night which Loki loved. The cold weather always just felt good to him whereas Thor loathed the cold. He always kept the house entirely too hot; except at night. For some reason, Thor liked a cold house to sleep in.

As soon as he opened the door connecting the garage to the house he could feel the blast of heat. He stopped by the thermostat as he made his way in and lowered it knowing Thor would just come back and raise it again.

The further in the got the more he could smell the delicious aromas of dinner. Thor was no cook and he didn’t even try. Loki loved to cook but found it increasingly difficult with his schedule. Even when he didn’t have surgery, he was just too tired to cook anything other than a cup of noodle and that was only when Thor was working for the night.

As Loki entered the kitchen though, he realized that Thor had ordered Japanese, which was weird because Thor hated Japanese. Usually he just went to get food from his parents’ house or ordered pizza. Japanese was Loki’s favorite though but it made no sense for Thor to order something solely for the man that attacked his face for no good reason.

Thor looked up from setting their plates and his face lit up. It made Loki’s heart warm. Thor always looked so happy to see him, even if they were only separated for an hour. Loki was never so open with his feelings for Thor. He was happy to see him too, but he was sure his face didn’t show it.

Thor walked over to him and placed a firm but soft kiss to Loki’s lips. “How was your day?”

Loki offered a half smile “Alright, and yours?”

“Good.” Thor went back to setting the plates as Loki started to remove his coat. “I had a few beers with Tony.”

Loki rolled his eyes and placed his coat behind his chair as he sat down. “That lunatic? I hope he hasn’t talked you into doing something ridiculous.”

An odd smile flashed over Thor’s face though he answered to the contrary “No, not at all.”

Loki snorted. “Uh-huh.”

Thor sat down and they started eating but Loki felt the tension starting to build. Or maybe it was just his guilt that he couldn’t sit with. He knew what he did was in no way excusable. Had Thor been the one to hit him, not only would he have had a fit but Amora would have come over screaming and yelling as well. And Loki was no idiot. He knew Thor told Tony about what happened. He wondered what the man said to him.

Either way, the silence was becoming unbearable. “I’m sorry Thor.” He spat out. “I really am.”

Thor looked up from his food, which he was smothering with hot sauce, to make it edible in his eyes. “You’ve said that already.”

“Well I don’t really know what else to say.” Loki admitted. “It’s not like I go around slapping people on the regular.”

Thor’s smile widened. “This is a good thing. But you could tell me what I did that got such a violent reaction from you.”

Loki shuffled around in his seat suddenly wishing he would have just sat in his silent guilt. “It’s a long story that I’d really rather not get into.”

Thor sighed and sat back. “Loki, I get that you don’t want to talk about it and…” He paused for a moment seemingly choosing his words carefully. “Though you may not want to talk about it, I think we have to move forward.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Thor that if that was the case maybe they should just stop trying, but it seemed wrong to do. He did want to move forward but he didn’t see why they had to talk about everything to do it.

Despite his understanding of the matter, Loki caught himself catching a bit of an attitude. He sighed and pushed his plate away. “Of course, you want to talk.”

Suddenly he found his chair was being pulled quiet forcefully towards Thor, the sounds of the legs scrapping against the tiled floor. Despite his current irritation, he found the gesture of strength Thor had just displayed to be sexy and it must have shown on his face because there was a knowing smile creeping along the edges of Thor’s lips.

“Focus Loki.”

Loki rolled his eyes and sarcastically widened his stare as a gesture that he was listening.

“I get this is tough and I'm willing to give you some leeway here, but even if I never penetrate you I want to know what’s going on. I want to know what happened and you need to learn to trust me with it.”

Loki knew Thor was probably right. If the situation had been reversed he'd want to know what happened and how to help.

He pulled his plate back in front of him and started nibbling on it trying to figure out what to say or even where to start.

Thor was kind enough not to press but instead waited for Loki to be ready.  That only made Loki want to get this over with and give the “ _all too patient”_ man what he wanted.

“Alright,” Again he pushed his plate away. “Do you remember the group home I told you about? The one my parents sent me to when they found out I was a sexually active gay boy?”

Thor nodded.

“Well it wasn’t a group home really. It was more like a treatment center. You know the ones that ‘cure’ homosexuality.”

000

Thor gaped for a moment. That was the last thing he thought Loki was going to say. He was certain it was some previous boyfriend that went a little too far one night without Loki’s permission. This was something else entirely.

Of course, he’d heard of those places that claimed that homosexuality could be cured. They were all over the news at one point for their horrible and cruel practices. Loki was in one of those?

“What did they do to you?” Thor asked carefully not wanting cause Loki to close off. He knew one question too many could cause his lover some annoyance.

“All kinds of things really. Nothing good to be honest.” Loki answered. “Look, I really don’t want to go through the three years of horrors I went through, and I thought I had successfully gotten past all that… but, I guess not.”

Thor sat there silent for a moment, his food again forgotten. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but honestly, he didn’t have anything to even say. He’d read they used all kinds of methods to fix their patients and none of them were pleasant. It suddenly made more sense why Loki had such a hard time accepting pleasure from another man. As if the first idiot he slept with hadn’t damaged him enough, there was a whole facility that collectively made it worse.

Suddenly nothing he and Tony spoke about sounded like a good idea. Maybe they should halt their proceedings for now. After all, there could be some psychological trauma that could make going farther much worse. He wanted to help Loki. Not hurt him.

A light touch on his hand brought him back to the man sitting across from him, his head tilted with a concerned expression on his face. “Thor I’ve been to therapy. I’ve dealt with this but at that moment, I don’t know I guess, I’ve just been thinking a lot more about all the things that’s happened in my youth. It’s made it current again, but I’ve lain with men after their ‘treatments’ and I didn’t slap any of the others who tried to touch me there. It was a just one of those things.”

Thor sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I guess for the same reasons you didn’t tell me your occupation. I wanted you to like me.”

Thor smiled understanding that completely.

Maybe the plan he and Tony could still work in this situation. It would be Loki exploring his body and finding the pleasures that lay within him. He’d only join in if Loki wanted him to. And there was still the chance that Loki wouldn’t even enjoy having anything inserted in him anymore. Thor hoped that wouldn’t be the case but he couldn’t just assume Loki would like it.

The truth was simple, if Loki said he was ok, he just had to trust him. It had to go both ways and if he wanted Loki to trust him he had to show him he could.

“I’m not going to press you any further with this now Loki, but I would like us to talk about it more at some point.”

“Whatever.” Loki rolled his eyes dramatically like it would take so much effort to discuss it.

Thor smiled and flicked Loki’s bottom lip. “I hate when that word leaves your mouth.”

Loki smiled. “You hate when a lot of words leave my mouth.”

“There are some things I like your mouth for though.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor’s sudden low rumbling voice. “Now who is losing focus?”

“Oh, no baby, I am very focused.” He assured his lover.

“Well I’m still hungry so you are going to have to wait.”

“You’re such a tease.” Thor said as Loki pulled his plate closer to him.

“Who me?” Loki smiled. “It’s only a tease if I don’t follow through.”

Thor’s smile brightened. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Don’t worry.” Loki smiled as well but it wasn’t the ‘I can’t wait for sex’ smile that Thor had on his face. It was the ‘I love screwing people’ smile. “As soon as I finish eating.” And then he started eating very, very slowly. He took the smallest bites of each piece of food and made sure to chew it extra thoroughly.

“Loki in 2 seconds you are going to be flat on your back on this table.” Thor threatened though nothing about his eyes said he was upset.

“Promises, promises.” Loki taunted as he raised an eyebrow.

He waited two heartbeats before he took off running just as Thor popped out of his seat.

With a manic laugh, Loki ran through the house to their bedroom but before he could close the door on Thor’s face, he was lifted off his feet and launched onto the bed.

Thor knew his strength was one of the things that Loki loved about him. He was a tall man and though he wasn’t a bulky man Loki was all lean muscle. The fact that Thor could pick him up and toss him around like a child was such a turn on and it was apparent from the instant erection that tented Loki’s black slacks.

It was a turn on that Thor exploited often and he wasn’t ashamed of it. He liked that his lover liked his muscles and ripples. He liked that Loki enjoyed the feeling of being pressed down by his weight. And he liked that Loki had no issues with admitting how much he liked it.

“Come in the bed with me.” Loki said as he positioned himself on his back.

Thor shook his head. “I want to play a game.”

“Really?” A look of interest passed over Loki’s face.

“Yeah.” Thor confirmed. “Are you willing?”

“If it’s nothing stupid.”

Thor snorted. “I want to watch you.”

Loki tilted his head. “Watch me?”

“I want to watch you undress.” Thor started to explain as he slowly walked into the room. “I want to watch you arch into your own hand and cum all over your stomach.”

“Mmm” Loki moaned. “Where is the game part?”

“I want you to follow what I say.”

“Oh, I see. You want to play director?”

“Exactly.”

“And what happens if I don’t do exactly as you say when you say it?” Loki smiled sweetly looking up at Thor.

“That parts the surprise, sweetheart.” Thor’s grin was wolfish as he moved across the bedroom. “Now are we playing?”

“Where do you want me Spielberg?” Loki laughed softly, feeling relieved that the issues would be tabled for now and that they could go back to being who they were best.

Thor sat in a wood chair across from the bed. “Strip for me.”

Loki smiled seductively. He wasn’t a shy man and there were times that he was vain. Loki knew he was attractive to Thor. He knew exactly how to turn Thor on and like Thor, he wasn’t against exploiting it.

Slowly he started unbuttoning his shirt. His long thin fingers popping each button through the hole in agonizing slowness.

Thor sighed as the shirt was shrugged off and Loki stood now in his slacks and a sleeveless t-shirt. “You are such a tease.”

“Would you have me any other way?”

Thor shrugged. “Probably not.”

Loki pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his hard-lean chest with the slightest treasure trail leading into his pants.

The shoes were next and the socks. Then slowly, Loki undid his pants and with one swoop they were off along with his boxers.

Loki’s cock was now semi-hard but Thor knew that would be remedied quickly. “Now what?”

“Lay back on the bed.” Thor encouraged as he rummaged through a nearby drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed.

Loki looked at the bottle and then back at Thor with an arched brow. “I see.” Loki arranged himself on the bed with some pillows behind his head before he reached for the lube. “You plan on getting undressed? Because if this is just a wank session you don’t need to be here for that.”

Thor laughed at Loki’s implication that he wasn’t needed to get off when just two seconds ago, he was beckoning Thor in the bed. “There’s no reason for me to be undressed my love. You will be doing all the work… at my direction.”

“Hmm, and the goal would be?”

“If you aren’t comfortable with me touching you, perhaps you will be comfortable with you touch you.”

Loki arched a brow. “Very clever. That’s what you and Tony were talking about.”

“What makes you think that? I can be clever.”

“You can be. But you’re usually not.” Loki said as he opened the new bottle. “You are incredibly simple and it’s one of the things I love the most about you.”

Out of the mouth of someone else that would be insulting but, from Loki, it was an incredible compliment. Loki didn’t have to try very hard around Thor. He could relax and let his guard down.

Thor watched as Loki squirted some lube into his palm and warmed it up between his hands before reaching down to stroke himself. He was laid out like a male model or porn star with a half-smile, sultry eyes and increasingly rapid breath.

“Am I pretty Thor?” Thor was startled by the question. He didn’t anticipate Loki taking the vocal part.

“Pretty? No baby, but you are so sexy.” Lok was not one that fell for false compliments and Thor wasn’t one to give them.

“Tell me Thor. Tell me what I do to you.”

This was an interesting development. Loki wasn’t normally vocal and wasn’t one to fish for compliments. “I’m so hard Loki. It’s taking all my willpower not to get up and take you.”

Loki moaned his pleasure at the words but Thor wondered if it was because he was feeling sexy or if it was because he liked that Thor found him so sexy.

“What do you want me to do Thor?”

“Go slower.” Thor told him. “I want your cock to ache.”

Loki groaned as he slowed his hands. “I like this game. Do you like it?”

“I do.”

“You like telling me what to do Thor?” Loki asked. “You like watching me do as you say?”

“I do baby. I like to see you ache for me and know that you don’t have to, but choose to.”

Loki arched off the bed, his body begging for a faster pace and it made Thor’s own cock throb in his pants.

“I want you to move your hands lower. Cup your balls.”

Loki did as he was instructed though Thor knew there was no real pleasurable sensation he could be getting from it. Loki didn’t like ball play too much but Thor wanted to see if he’d follow the instruction, and he did. With no fuss.

“Will you move lower Loki? Will you try it for me?”

“Will it make you happy Thor?” Loki asked. “Will it make you harder?”

“Yes Baby.”

“Will it make you desire me more?”

“Sweetheart, nothing will make me want you any more than I already do.”

That seemed to do it. With apprehensive fingers Loki inched his way further down spreading his creamy white thighs apart. Thor had to think of every unsexy thing he could think of not to cum in his pants like a teenager.

He could see the little pink pucker opening as Loki’s lubed finger pushed in. Loki frowned at the intrusion but pushed in deep with a rush of breath. “It feels weird.”

“I know sweetheart. Don’t worry, it’ll get better.” Thor could see Loki’s erection fading and knew he had to take his lover’s mind off the invasion. “You look so beautiful baby.”

“I do?” Loki asked though Thor knew Loki knew he did. It was impossible not to believe he was hot with the way Thor was already sweating and panting without even being touched. But like most people, Loki needed to hear it sometimes. He needed to know that he was so desired.

“Yeah. I’m so hard for Loki. You have such a great body. I love your voice, your hands, the way your hair is fanned out beneath you.”

“You want to touch me Thor?” Loki asked breathlessly.

“I do. I want to run my hands down your stomach and pull on your beautiful cock. I want to watch you cum Loki.”

Loki huffed. “Should I add another finger?”

“Do you want to? Do you think you’re ready?”

Loki nodded as he slipped another finger into himself. He hissed and arched in obvious discomfort. “I remember this pain.”

“It will be fleeting.” Thor said. “I promise.”

“I don’t see the appeal of this.”

Thor smiled. “Crook your fingers. Like you’re calling someone over.”

There was a look of consecration as he followed Thor’s instruction and then his green eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped open. “Oh…”

Thor laughed. “Oh?”

“That’s so good. I don’t remember this.”

Thor could see Loki working to hit that little button again and knew the moment he did because of the harsh tremor that wracked his body. “Because he didn’t show it to you lover. That’s it baby. You like that?”

“I want to cum. I want to cum so bad.” Immediately Loki’s other hand went to his cock and started to pull with force and speed obviously with only one goal in mind.

Thor knew that ache. That full feeling in his balls as his cock throbbed but never being able to reach that itch you need scratched. The confusion in his hips as to whether they want to chase the fist around his cock or the fingers in his arse.

Loki looked lost in the same confusion as well. He was clearly trying to time his hands to move in sync but it seemed his hips didn’t care for technique. Thor’s balls ached just watching.

Something that sounded a lot like a sob ripped through Loki’s chest. “Thor please, I want to cum.”

“Do you want me to help you that baby?” Thor teased. “You want me to help you cum?”

“Yes!” The irritation in Loki’s voice was amusing and arousing at the same time. “Help me!”

Thor smiled and rose from his chair. “I can hit your prostate better than you can.”

Loki nodded frantically. “Ok, ok come on!”

Thor tried not to run to the bed though he wanted to. He joined his lover on the bed and pulled Loki’s fingers free. Before Loki had a chance to tense, Thor inserted two fingers into him.

Thor’s fingers were thicker than Loki’s and he saw his lover tense slightly at the intrusion. Thor rubbed on Loki’s belly. “Easy baby. Just relax.” He coaxed, trying to take a deep breath himself. The mixture of heady relief, passion, and lust was straining desperately against his self-control but he didn’t want to ruin the progress he just made.

Loki nodded quickly trying to take deeper breaths, though his hand never stopped the rapid beating on his cock.

With a slight crook to his finger, Loki gasped. “Oh God, that’s so much better!” Loki looked shell-shocked from the pleasure. But it surprised Thor more when Loki reached down to hold Thor’s wrist as he practically sat on his hand. He then started to buck as if on a wild bronco, his eyes glazed over as he used Thor’s fingers as if he was a dildo.

He was happy Loki was enjoying himself but this enthusiasm was so unexpected. It was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He looked so unleashed, so dedicated to his own pleasure.

Thor watched as Loki pulled on his cock, hips rotating in circles and felt his own balls rise and tense. Like a teenage boy, Thor came untouched as he felt Loki’s walls contract around his finger in powerful waves. His lover shuddered and bucked as wet sounds of pleasure took his breath away.

Then he collapsed back looking spent and exhausted. His eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Thor strip himself of his soiled clothes.

“You came?” His voice sounded lethargic, almost like he was drugged but he sounded sedated.

Thor smiled as he joined Loki in bed. “Yeah. I told you, you were getting me hot.”

Loki sighed as he watched his naked lover arrange himself next to him. “Which part did you like the most?”

Thor pulled Loki into his arms as he tried to pinpoint the exact moment he couldn’t control himself anymore. “When you rode my hand. When you took your pleasure of me.”

“Mmm.” It was an odd grunt. One that sounded more confused than appeased by the answer Thor gave him.

“What?” Thor asked as he looked down at his sluggish lover.

“Nothing. I just would have thought you would have been more turned on by ordering me around. I mean, isn’t that what doms do?”

Thor frowned curiously and was happy that Loki had promptly fell asleep because he couldn’t quite explain why it was more arousing to him to be used for Loki’s pleasure than for Loki to be used by him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
